


A Day for Apollo

by peachesnbasil



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Teen just to be safe, discussion of parental issues, i just want these four to be friends, mentions of Eugen and Carren as well as some other charas, there's some sturm/drang but this is not about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnbasil/pseuds/peachesnbasil
Summary: The Black Knight and her team are spending a day in Auguste when Apollo receives a letter from her father. Orchid asks Sturm and Drang for help in cheering Apollo up.
Kudos: 6





	A Day for Apollo

Apollonia wondered if she ought to feel nostalgic.

It was a beautiful day in Auguste- picturesque as always, if a little too hot. The sun was reaching its highest point, and the sea glittered so strongly it was hard to look directly at it.

She shifted in her beach chair. She would have felt more comfortable in her armor, but the heat made that impossible. Besides, Orchid had wanted to spend a day at the beach, a real one- not as the Black Knight and her doll, but as Apollo and Orchid. She’d kept her sword nearby, of course, carefully wrapped to protect it from damage from sand and salt.

She tried to remember what it had been like, before. When she had gone to the beach with her mother, defenseless yet unafraid. She had been a different person, then.

“Miss Vaar?” A young harvin stepped towards her, dressed in the uniform of the resort staff. “A letter for you from the front desk.”

“Thank you.” She took it from him and he left. She’d left the address with Adam and Orchis; mostly so they’d know where to look if they needed her help. But the letter had not come from Mephorash.

“Apollo?” Orchid called. Her sunhat cast speckled shadows over her pale artificial skin. “What is it?”

“Just mail,” Apollo replied mechanically. “Don’t worry.” She reread the sender’s name.

“If it’s alright, would you like to build a sandcastle?” Orchid asked.

The sun was unbearably hot but Apollo felt almost cold. She could always ignore it. And yet-

“Give me a moment, Orchid.”

The doll blinked. “Okay,” she said. She looked down at the sand, tugging a bit at her ruffled swimsuit. She could tell something wasn’t right, but there was no point pushing Apollo. She would simply wait. Instead, she turned to another beach chair.

“Sturm?”

The draph woman opened one eye. “What?”

“Do you like sandcastles? Would you like to make one?”

“Can’t you do it by yourself?”

“Oh. Yes,” Orchid said, looking down sadly. “Sorry.”

There was a pause before Sturm clenched her jaw and hauled herself out of her chair, mentally berating herself for being much too soft. “Well, I suppose I could teach you, if you really want. You’ve never made a sandcastle before, have you? I know about castles.”

“Really?” Orchid beamed. “Thank you, Sturm!”

“Don’t mention it,” she grumbled.

Apollo read her letter. Seagulls flew overhead, searching for scraps.

“We’ll need to consider defensive structure,” Sturm was saying. “A moat would be easy to dig in the sand, and depending on the floorplan we could consider where to place the turrets-”

“Um,” Orchid interrupted. “Actually, I was thinking we could make the palace of Elijah Chelm. I think Apollo would like that.”

“Oh,” Sturm blinked. “Well, in that case, we need to start with a hill.”

The sun inched higher in the sky. Apollo read her letter a second time.

“I’m back!” a familiar voice called out. An erune man approached the group, waving and carrying a package. “I got the goods!”

“Hi, Drang,” Orchid said. “Welcome back.”

“There you are,” Sturm grumbled. “What took so long? They’re probably melted.”

“It was a long line!” Drang pouted. “But no worries! I had the shopkeep give me some extra ice, so we should be all set. See, I had it all planned out!”

“Just give me my popsicle.”

“Fine, fine.” He rooted through the package. “Alright, we’ve got lemon for Lord Sturm, strawberry for our very favorite Orchid, and mint for the boss.”

“Apollo’s busy,” said Orchid, happily reaching for her popsicle. “Sturm is helping me make a sandcastle.”

“Aww,” said Drang, giving Sturm a toothy grin and earning a glare in response. “That’s okay, the ice should keep it cool for now. Is this your castle? It, uh, looks kind of like a pile.”

“It’s a hill, stupid!” Sturm replied. “We’re making Elijah Chelm.”

Apollo read the letter a third time. The audacity of it made her head spin. She felt herself tensing, searching the words again for any indication that it was a joke.

“Orchid, you’re getting it all over your face,” Sturm sighed. “Drang, pass me a napkin.” He did as he was told and she began to wipe the girl’s face. “Honestly, you need to be more careful. You are making sure you don’t get too much sand in your joints, aren’t-”

She was interrupted by a sudden weight on her other arm, and she whipped her head around to find Drang pulling away from her popsicle, a good half of it in his mouth.

“Ooh, b’ainf’eeze…” he said, stubbornly continuing to chew. “Ish good though, maybe I’ll get this one next— OW! Sturm!”

She hit him again, and he scrambled to get up. “Start running,” she growled.

“I’m sorry! It was a joke!” Drang yelled as he took off. “I just wanted to taste it!”

“You ate half of it!” she hollered as she gave chase. “Don’t steal my food!”

“Sharing is caring! Ow! Hey!”

Orchid giggled, watching the pair as they ran around. Drang made it about a quarter of the way across the dock before Sturm caught up and knocked him off with a massive splash. She jumped right in after him; the sounds of their bickering carried over the gentle sound of the waves.

Orchid turned to her guardian, a smile on her face. “Apollo,” she called. “Let’s go play in the water, too.”

There was no response.

“Apollo?”

In a fit of fury the woman crumpled the letter and threw it to the ground, startling a nearby seagull. She took a deep breath and forced her face into a neutral expression before turning around.

“I’m sorry, Orchid,” she said. “I’m going back to the inn. Tell those two idiots not to make too much of a scene.”

“Apollo? Are you-”

“I just need to rest. I’ll see you later.”

“Oh,” said Orchid quietly. “Alright. Please get some rest, Apollo.”

She watched Apollo walk away in silence. Her eyes fell on the discarded letter lying in the sand. She shouldn’t, she knew. Apollo would be mad. But if there was a way to help…

Steeling her nerves, Orchid picked up the letter, carefully shaking it clean.

* * *

“Alright! Alright, I’m sorry!”

“Not sorry enough!” Sturm huffed. “You’re buying me another one!”

“I will! I promise!” Drang sat up, shaking water and seaweed from his shirt. Even here, at the beach, he kept himself covered. “I’ll buy you all the popsicles you want. You’ll forgive me, right? Say you’ll forgive me, Lord Sturm.”

“You’re unbelievable,” she said. “You’re lucky the boss made me take off my swords.”

He laughed, his face reverting to its usual playful expression. “I’m the luckiest man in the world. I get to spend every day with you, after all— OW!”

She dunked him back under the water, watching him blubber and return to the surface. They were still in the shallows, but the water was just deep enough for her to submerge him. ”You’re completely shameless, is what you are.”

“So mean to me,” he whined, wiping saltwater from his face. “But you’re feeling better now, aren’t you?”

“What are you talking about?” she frowned.

“You’ve been all stiff ever since we got here. Stiffer than usual. I thought maybe you were nervous about wearing a swimsuit, and I thought, aw, that’s so _cute_! But it’s not like you normally wear much less, actually.”

“That’s not the problem!” she snapped, trying to ignore the sudden flush of embarrassment.

“But there is a problem?” he asked, unfazed.

“There isn’t a problem!”

He waited.

She crossed her arms over her chest. “It isn’t a problem, alright? It’s just strange.”

“Being here?”

“This isn’t a job. We’re just _here_ ,” she mumbled. “I’m not used to it.”

“It’s good to kick back and relax sometimes. It won’t kill you.”

“I know that! But, still…” her voice trailed off.

“Sturm,” he said, “you said it yourself, right? You don’t need to worry about the money as much anymore. And Orchid wanted us to come. You can let yourself relax, really. Besides,” he said with a grin, tapping his own chest, “your favorite stress relief is here! And if that’s not enough, we’ll ask the boss to see if we can head out and thrash some monsters. How’s that?”

“You’re always saying stuff like this,” she grumbled, watching him. He’d tied his hair up the same way he’d worn it when they first met. It had been so long, she realized once more. He didn’t make any more sense now than he did then. If anything, she felt she understood him less, now that she actually tried. But even without understanding, she knew he would not leave her side; and she would _never_ tell him what it meant to her.

She shook her head, ridding herself of the irritating thought. “Anyway, I said it wasn’t a problem, so forget about it.”

“If you say so,” he shrugged. “And, by the way, you look great.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Hey,” another voice spoke up. “Apollo said don’t make a scene.”

“Orchid!” Sturm turned, flushing at the interruption. “Don’t sneak up on people like that.”

“Came out for a swim?” Drang asked cheerfully. “Boss not coming?”

“She went back to the inn,” Orchid said quietly, watching the waves ripple as they passed the group.

Drang and Sturm exchanged a look before stepping closer to their young friend.

“Is everything okay, Orchid?” Drang asked.

“Is someone bothering you?” Sturm asked, already scanning the beach for potential troublemakers.

“Mm, no,” Orchid shook her head. She hesitated before continuing. “I’m just worried about Apollo.”

“What have you got there?” Drang pointed to the piece of paper the doll was still holding. “Is that what the boss had earlier?”

Orchid nodded. “It’s a letter.”

“Don’t read other people’s mail,” Sturm frowned.

“I know, but… But Apollo seemed like she was really upset and I thought if I knew the problem, then maybe I could help… And I didn’t read it all; I just looked at who sent it.”

“I think I can guess,” said Drang. “Her father?”

The doll nodded again.

“Yep, that’ll do it.”

“Apollo always gets so upset when it comes to him,” Orchid said. “I don’t know what to say to her. Everyone on the Grandcypher was so kind to me, but…”

“It’s not an easy situation. These things get a bit delicate,” said Drang.

“It’s a private family matter,” said Sturm flatly. “It’s not any of our business.”

“I know,” said Orchid quietly. “But… Apollo is important to me. The most important person. I know she’s strong, but I also know she always tries to do everything by herself… There’s a lot I still don’t know. And even if I knew everything, I know I couldn’t fix this. But I want Apollo to know she isn’t alone.”

“You’re a good kid, Orchid,” Drang said, giving her a smile and a pat on the head. “But these things take time. The boss needs to move at her own pace.”

“Let’s start heading back. I’m hungry,” Sturm said. She shrugged to Orchid before starting off. “She knows you care about her, if that’s what you’re worried about. Trust her to understand that.”

“I do trust her…” Orchid muttered, watching the two begin to wade back to shore. Suddenly an idea struck her, and she chased after them. “Sturm! Drang! Wait!”

“What is it?” Sturm asked.

“Um, I’d like to hire you again,” Orchid said as seriously as she could. “For a job.”

The mercenaries exchanged another glance.

“Well,” said Drang, “let’s hear her out.”

“I refuse to do any sort of go-between nonsense,” said Sturm. “This is _not_ our business.”

“No, not like that,” Orchid said quickly. “But… I wanted to come here because I wanted to spend time together, not only for Apollo and me, but with you as well- all together. I like it best when we’re all together. If Apollo is sad, then the whole thing doesn’t work… So, I want to make sure Apollo has a good day.”

“You want to hire us to make her have a good day?” Sturm raised an eyebrow. Drang raised a hand to cover his laugh.

Orchid nodded, her expression determined. “I want to cheer her up, but I don’t think she’ll listen if it’s just me. I have a plan; I just need some help… And I’ll pay you, too, when we get back to Mephorash. No discounts, like you said.”

Sturm took a deep breath. “Orchid, you do not hire mercenaries to make someone have a good day.”

“Usually the opposite, actually,” Drang chuckled.

“Please?” Orchid said. “I just need a little help; I promise.”

“That isn’t the problem here,” said Sturm.

“Oh, come on, Sturm,” said Drang, walking back over to the doll and taking her by the shoulders. “Look how sincere our Orchid is. Can’t we do her a little favor? You were just saying you felt strange not having a job to do. She even said she’d pay.”

“This isn’t the type of job I take.”

“We’ve already done all kinds of things for the boss,” he countered. “This would not be the strangest.”

“I’m on vacation.”

“Who’s paying for it?”

That made her pause. “Mephorash.”

He nodded. “Queen Orchis booked this place for her precious sister and her precious guests. We’re here on someone else’s dime. That’s already a sort of job, don’t you think?”

She glared at him, and he continued.

“Besides, they say the resort’s restaurant is really something. Best chefs in all of Auguste. I hear the steak is amazing.”

Sturm seemed to consider this. “Rare?”

“Bloody.”

“And the alcohol?”

“Top shelf,” he grinned. “Come on, Sturm. We can have a real night out, on someone else’s tab. I know you’d like that.”

She hesitated, and Drang leaned down to Orchid’s level, stage-whispering dramatically. “Alright, Orchid, now’s the time. Give her your very best puppy-dog eyes and she’s down.”

“Don’t teach her these things!”

“Please?” said Orchid, bringing her hands together and giving Sturm her most precious pleading expression.

It was immediately, intensely effective. Sturm made a strangled sound and clapped her hands over her face. “Fine!” she snapped. “Fine, you win! I’ll do it!”

“Thank you!” said Orchid, giving a dazzling smile that only served to exasperate Sturm more. “I really appreciate it!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sturm muttered, turning her attention to Drang, who continued to laugh. “I’m going to kick your ass.”

“I’m sure you will,” he grinned. “You’re so mean, Lord Sturm. But come on, let’s head back. We can have lunch and then we’ll get started.”

* * *

Apollo hefted her sword again, focusing on her breathing as she assessed the training dummy in front of her. The resort had some rudimentary practice grounds, far shabbier than what she had at Elijah Chelm. Not that it mattered, really— in her quest to take the title of Black Knight she had trained in hundreds of places and conditions. What mattered was the movement, the strain that obliterated her thoughts and cleared her mind.

“Blowing off steam?”

She turned to find Sturm standing by the fence, holding a small basket.

“Just felt like practicing,” Apollo replied. “I can’t afford to get complacent.”

Sturm nodded and stepped through the gate, placing the basket on a nearby bench. “Orchid sends this for you. Lunch.”

“I’ll eat later.”

Sturm raised an eyebrow. “How long has it been since you ate? You’ll exhaust yourself in this heat.”

“I’ll eat later,” she repeated.

“In that case,” Sturm said, drawing both of her swords and pointing one at her employer, “allow me to join you. Fight me, Black Knight.”

To refuse would have been foolish. Sturm was a master swordswoman and a good teacher. But more importantly, she never held back. She was small, fast, and brutal, sacrificing her own defense for a relentless offense. The flames from her swords scorched everything in their path and the heated blades could cut through most armor. She was a tough opponent on a good day and an insurmountable obstacle on a bad one— exactly what Apollo needed.

They sparred for quite a while, the clashing of their swords ringing out into the summer air. But soon enough the tiredness began to set in and Apollo struggled to defend herself against the onslaught of blows. Finally Sturm disarmed her with a strike that sent her sword clattering across the field. A well-placed kick knocked Apollo onto her back, and for a few seconds Apollo lay still, catching her breath and feeling annoyed with herself.

Sturm’s face appeared in her field of vision. “I’ve seen better footwork on children,” she said plainly.

“Do I pay you to criticize me?” Apollo grumbled.

“You’re not currently paying me for anything, actually. Do you need help getting up?”

“I’m fine,” she said, pulling herself up and collecting her sword.

Sturm walked her back to the bench, polishing her weapons in silence as Apollo gulped down the water and sandwich Orchid had sent. She ate automatically, her frustration growing. The problem wasn’t that she had lost— the problem was that it was over, and she’d have to think about the letter again; and this time, too, she would not find an answer.

“Thank you for the food,” she said as she finished, folding the napkin into a careful square.

Sturm shrugged. “Orchid prepared it, so thank her.”

“I appreciate you looking after her,” Apollo said. It had been a surprise, really. She’d expected Drang to be good with children- he always acted like an overgrown child himself. But Sturm had proven herself reliable and fiercely protective, if a bit awkward at times.

“It’s no trouble,” she said. Then, to Apollo’s complete surprise, “I have siblings, after all.”

“Siblings?” It was the first time Sturm had volunteered any remotely private information, and Apollo was so stunned she nearly forgot about the letter.

“Is that so strange?” Sturm huffed.

“No,” Apollo replied quickly, returning to her professional demeanor. “I was an only child, myself.”

“I’m the eldest— I have two sisters and three brothers.”

“Oh.” _Five of them_ , she thought. She wondered if they’d all had their eldest sister’s attitude, or what it had even been like, growing up with her. Sturm was older than her, she knew, although she was not sure of the draph’s exact age- but she certainly could not picture her as a child. “It must have been… lively.”

Sturm nodded. “I often took care of them. My mother was very frail, so I handled most of the household chores and such.”

Apollo swallowed, feeling a surge of bitterness. “Where was your father?”

She regretted it almost instantly. Sturm gave her an irritated look. “Watch your tone,” she growled. “My father was a good man. He loved my mother and he loved us. But he was a mercenary, and the jobs that paid best were not near us. He came back as often as he could, but people do what they have to when there are mouths to feed.”

“My apologies,” Apollo said quietly. “I meant no disrespect.”

“I know what you meant,” said Sturm brusquely, going back to polishing her swords.

They sat in silence for a few moments, each absorbed in her own thoughts. Apollo berated herself for her misstep, but the conversation had stirred up old resentments. She wondered if Sturm and her siblings had waited for their father by the window, the way she and her mother had. She could still remember when her father had still come back regularly, full of gifts and stories. And then one day, he had not returned, and she had watched her mother waste away until the illness finally claimed her.

Sturm eyed the clock above the training field. It had been enough time, she supposed. She ought to bring Apollo back to the rooms now. But the woman looked so miserable with herself that Orchid would certainly become even more worried; and so Sturm grit her teeth and, against her best interests, spoke again.

“I know what you meant,” she said again, softly this time. “I know what you’re looking for. In some ways I understand you- my father died on a job. One day he left, and he never came back. It broke my mother’s heart, and she passed away shortly after. I must have been around the same age as you were when your mother died. But what was I supposed to do? Suddenly I had five mouths to feed, so I took my father’s sword and I did what I had to do.”

Apollo hesitated. “Wasn’t there- a relative, or the state-”

“We lived in a very rural area,” Sturm shrugged. “No one was getting put on orphan ships like you were. And I wouldn’t have allowed anyone to separate us, anyway. I can’t understand what that was like for you. I can’t understand what it was like to know your father had left you. And I certainly can’t understand what it was like to lose the family that took you in. But you did what you had to do, and in the end, you saved Orchis and Orchid both.”

“He was there, then,” she said quietly.

“So what? We’ve all gotten that crew involved in our personal business. They’re nosy. But if it wasn’t for everything you did before, you would never even have been in the position to take their help.”

“That’s not… That’s not it, exactly.”

“What is it, then?”

She hesitated. It was strange, talking to Sturm like this. “He keeps appearing. Years of silence, and suddenly he’s back. With that captain, and that helmsman… And there’s a girl now, apparently. The daughter of a second cousin, or something.”

Sturm raised an eyebrow. “Are her parents… aware?”

“They entrusted him with her, apparently.”

“No accounting for taste, I see. Or sense.”

Apollo turned to her, surprised.

“Too much?” Sturm asked.

“No,” she said quickly. “It’s just…”

“You expect me to tell you to forgive him? Or to give him a second chance?”

“Seems to be what most people say.”

“And since when do you care about that?” Sturm scoffed. “I didn’t watch you put yourself through hell to become the Black Knight only to start hesitating because, what? Someone says you aren’t being nice enough?”

“Well-”

“I wasn’t finished. You aren’t paying me, for once, so I’ll tell you exactly what I think. Listen to me. I’m sorry that this happened to you. I understand why you’re upset. But remember this— everyone has regrets. Everyone has suffered. And we’re all still here because we did what we had to do to get through it. You have accomplished so much- do not let him take that away from you. If he wants to be forgiven, he’ll have to work for it. It isn’t your job to reach out, or even to answer him, if you don’t want to. Let him squirm.”

Apollo opened her mouth, but Sturm cut her off again.

“And- and listen. I understand I’m not the best person to talk to. I’ve never been the type for delicacy. But… when there’s something working me up, I’m very much like you. I need to hit something. So when you start feeling that way, come find me. I won’t go easy on you.”

Slowly Apollo nodded. “Thank you.”

“You can fire me for insolence, if you want,” she huffed. “But I think I’ve known you long enough to have an opinion on the matter.”

“I think I’ve known you long enough,” said Apollo slowly, “to trust your opinions.”

For a second the two women watched each other, gauging each other carefully. Finally Sturm nodded curtly and put her swords away.

“Let’s head back, then,” she said. “Orchid will be waiting for you.”

“Wait, before that… May I ask you one more thing?”

“I suppose.”

Apollo hesitated. Sturm was offering something very much like friendship, and there would be an exchange for that, too. “Tell me how you do it.”

“Do what?”

“You never stop. You do what you have to.”

“You do the same.”

“But I still…” She grit her teeth. “I still feel this way. I don’t regret anything I did for Orchid. But then I think about… other things, like my father, and I hesitate. I don’t know how to find the answer.”

“You think I do?”

“No, but-”

“Apollonia,” said Sturm, and Apollo suddenly had a very clear idea of what she was like as an eldest sister. “Everyone hesitates. Everyone has their own regrets. I certainly do, not that it’s any of your business. But beating yourself up for something like that is a complete waste of time. If you’re hesitating, it just means you need to think more before making a decision. Focus instead on what’s in front of you right now.”

“Right,” Apollo said quietly.

“Do you want to know the difference between you and me?”

She nodded.

“The difference is that I have everything I need,” Sturm said, her voice kinder. “I’m living for myself, now. My siblings are grown. My main contract with you is fulfilled. And,” she admitted, a little annoyed, “I’m certainly never lonely. But it took a while, and I certainly had my moments. So give yourself time, alright?”

Apollo nodded again. A weight had begun to lift from her shoulders, and she let herself take a deep breath. “Thank you.”

Sturm shrugged. “Don’t mention it,” she grumbled. “Now come on, let’s go back before I need to spar again. Unless you want another round?”

“I’m alright,” said Apollo, and she meant it. “Let’s go.”

Sturm nodded, and together they finished packing their things and began the walk back to the inn. They walked in companionate silence, each one, in her own way, taking comfort in the other’s presence.

* * *

The smell of baked goods greeted them in the hall. Apollo gave Sturm a questioning look, but she simply shrugged and let her employer open the door.

“Welcome back!” Orchid and Drang called out, rushing over to greet them. The suite’s little kitchen was utterly covered in flour, as were the two of them.

“What’s all this?” Apollo blinked.

“We made a cake!” said Orchid. “Look, I wrote your name with the frosting.”

“You made this for me?”

The doll nodded happily, taking her by the hand and leading her to look at the cake. It was a bit lopsided, but it did indeed have her name written across the top in purple frosting. Apollo felt something squeeze her heart.

Meanwhile Drang brought Sturm a glass of water and draped a towel over her shoulders. “Bath’s running,” he said cheerfully. “I’ll put some tea on, and then we can try this cake.”

“Mm.”

Apollo turned to her. “Did you know about this?”

“Obviously,” she replied, “I was the distraction.” Without further comment she left the room to wash up.

“We made a whole plan,” said Orchid. “And I worked really hard on the cake. Drang helped, too.”

“You know how to bake?” Apollo asked him, surprised.

“I’m a man of many talents,” he said, grinning. There was frosting on his face. “But Orchid did most of the work. She has the whole evening planned. Want to tell her?”

Orchid nodded. “When we went to get the ingredients for the cake, we saw there was going to be a festival tonight. They’re putting up stalls, and they said there would be fireworks… There’s shops selling yukatas, so we can get dressed up, too… Is that okay?”

“Certainly, if you’d like-”

Orchid shook her head. “I don’t want to do it for me. I want us to do it all together, for you.”

“Orchid,” Apollo sighed, feeling guilty. “You don’t need to do all of this.”

“I _want_ to. I don’t want you to be sad, Apollo. I know you always try to do everything by yourself, and I know I can’t always help, but… I can’t help worrying about you. You always take care of me, so let me take care of you sometimes, too.”

Apollo’s guilt grew sharper, and she took a deep breath. She did not deserve to make Orchid worry. She wished, as she often did, she could go back in time and correct her initial treatment of the doll.

“Please, Apollo?” Orchid said. “It doesn’t have to be all of the time, but every now and then… You can rely on me. And Sturm and Drang are here, too. So let us take care of you today.”

Her red eyes were so sincere that Apollo had trouble meeting her gaze. “Alright,” she said finally. “Just for today.”

“Thank you, Apollo,” she said, practically glowing, and Apollo’s heart tightened again.

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” said Drang, filling a kettle for tea, “but if that’s all settled, how about you go wash up too? If I have to wait much longer I’m going to eat this whole cake myself.”

“Absolutely not,” said Apollo. “I’ll go clean up.”

* * *

The cake had come out very nicely, and after much begging and strategic looks Orchid convinced Sturm and Apollo to help with the next cake. Once they had eaten and cleaned up the kitchen they set out towards town.

Sturm had not been particularly sold on the yukata idea, despite Drang’s repeated insistence that he absolutely _needed_ to see her in one. She had put up her usual fuss before declaring that if he wanted it so badly, he’d have to take care of everything himself- which, Apollo suspected, was really just what he wanted to hear.

“You’d better not pick anything weird,” she said, sitting comfortably in one of the shop’s chairs while he ran up and down the aisles, accumulating possible outfits for his partner.

“Don’t worry,” he called, comparing a classic floral pattern with a more modern geometric style, “I’m very stylish, you know.”

“Whatever.”

Apollo rolled her eyes. She’d seen them do this dance before, over outfits for some holiday event, and it ranked very high on the list of their embarrassing habits. She turned back to Orchid, who was studying her options carefully.

“There’s so many…” The doll murmured.

“Are you thinking of something in particular?” Apollo asked. “I can help you look, if you’d like.”

“Not really,” Orchid replied. “I’ve never worn one before.”

“It’s been a while for myself as well. Just pick a pattern that stands out to you.”

Orchid nodded, looking curiously at Apollo from the corner of her eyes.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, I was just thinking… You must have worn this sort of thing a lot when you lived here.”

Apollo felt a pang in her chest, and for a second she did not respond.

“You don’t have to talk about it,” said Orchid quickly. “I’m sorry for prying.”

“No,” she said, taking a deep breath. “It’s alright. I did wear yukata in summer sometimes, when my mother and I went to festivals like this. We didn’t go often because she was too sick, but when we did go… Those are good memories.”

“I’m glad it’s a good memory,” said Orchid. “I don’t have a mother, but I think it would have been nice if I had met yours.”

Apollo gave a small smile. “I’m sure you would have gotten along. She was a very kind person. I loved her very much.”

“I know. So that’s why… I’d like it if you told me about her.”

She blinked, surprised. “You want me to tell you about my mother?”

Orchid nodded. “I know it still hurts, so you don’t have to, but… You’re important to me, so I want to know about the things that are important to you. I’d like it if you told me about how you were before, and if you told me about your mother.”

Apollo felt her heart in her throat. It had been a very long time since she’d looked at her past through a lens of anything but rage and regret. Perhaps it was time, then. She took another deep breath, focusing on the doll who had saved her.

“I think I’d like that,” she said softly. “It’s not very easy to talk about, but… it’s true there were good moments, and I’d like to share that with you. Just give me some time, alright?”

Orchid smiled. “Thank you, Apollo.”

_I’m the one that should be thanking you_. “Let’s keep looking for yukata, though. We don’t want to be late, and I already don’t know how long _that_ ’s going to take.” She gestured behind her, where Sturm looked like she was ready to pitch another fit.

“Come oooon, just try them on,” Drang was whining.

“There’s too many! Pick one!” she barked. “What am I supposed to do with this pile?”

“How am I supposed to pick when I haven’t seen them on you?”

Orchid giggled as she turned back to the racks. “They’re silly.”

“Sure,” said Apollo dryly. “Absolutely ridiculous.”

“But you like them, don’t you, Apollo?” Orchid said with a smile.

Apollo lowered her voice. “They’re the best I know,” she grumbled fondly. “Do _not_ tell them that.”

She laughed again. “I won’t. But you’re right, let’s pick. And, if it’s okay… you can tell me about your mother?”

Apollo nodded, looking out over the sea of colors and patterns. A bittersweet softness settled over her as she combed through her memories, carefully picking those that would not hurt to speak aloud. “Well, for starters, my mother’s name was Artemisia…”

* * *

It got easier the more she tried. Orchid never pressed her, and Apollo never volunteered more than a phrase or two at a time. But as the night went on and the festival began, she found little things she could share- a spot she and her mother had enjoyed, a favorite festival food… One day, perhaps, she would be able to speak more freely. Tonight was not the night, but still every little piece left her that much lighter.

“She was good at this sort of thing,” Apollo said as she tried and failed once more to net one of the goldfish swimming in the pool. “She had the patience for it, I suppose.”

“Can I try again?” Orchid asked.

“One more!” Drang said, fussing with his broken net. “I haven’t got a single one!”

“You’re the opposite of patient, that’s why,” Sturm told him.

“You didn’t get any, either!”

“Let’s give it a rest,” sighed Apollo. “I don’t think the fish would be very happy in the desert, anyway.”

“I suppose,” said Orchid, giving a last longing look at the goldfish before they continued on to the next stall. “What should we do next?”

“Food,” said Sturm immediately. “And I want a beer.”

“You’re the same anywhere, aren’t you?” laughed Drang. “But I’m a bit peckish, myself- and there’s nothing better than festival snacks!”

Orchid nodded enthusiastically. “There’s so much food I want to try…”

The other three all had the same realization at once, turning to the doll.

“Oh, that’s right!” Drang clapped his hands together, grinning. “This is your first time at one of these! Oh, this is going to be a blast!”

“Savory first, obviously,” Sturm nodded. “You’ll need some real food in you, and then you can have all the sweets you want.”

“It will be most efficient if we get a few orders from each stall and then share,” said Apollo, “so we don’t fill up on any one thing before we’ve tried everything.”

They split up, with Drang and Orchid going to find somewhere to sit while Apollo and Sturm began making their way to various food stalls, piling up portions of every snack available. When they had gathered as much as they could they rejoined the other two, who had found a table by the beginning of the boardwalk. Drang, Sturm, and Apollo each took turns offering different foods to Orchid, who tried everything with great enthusiasm.

“Aw, look at you go,” Drang smiled. “Nothing better than a happy Orchid! Any favorites so far?”

“I like all of it,” she said sincerely. “Do you think we could try making these at home, too?”

“That might be difficult,” said Apollo. “Some of it, like takoyaki or cotton candy, needs special equipment. I’m not sure we have anything like that in the kitchen at Mephorash.”

“Besides, only getting to eat it every once in a while adds to the appeal,” Drang shrugged. “But I suppose we could try some of the simpler stuff. I’m sure a certain someone would be happy to have an endless supply of those skewers.”

All three turned to look at Sturm, who was making her way through yet another serving of yakitori. “What?” she muttered.

“Nothing. Just thinking, a happy Sturm does the heart good, too,” Drang said.

“Don’t say weird things,” she grumbled, looking around for a distraction. “Here, you eat some more, too,” she said, pushing some of her skewers towards Apollo.

“Me? Why?”

“Protein. I expect you to do better next time we spar.”

“That wasn’t the problem!” Apollo protested. “I was distracted.”

“Eat it so Drang shuts up, then.”

“That I could do,” she said, ignoring Drang’s betrayed look. “Unfortunately, I think I’ve reached my limit.”

“You don’t want anymore?” asked Orchid, starting on her second candied apple.

“I’ve had plenty. Besides, it’s almost time for the fireworks, so we’ll have to get moving soon if we want to find a good spot.”

“Oh,” said Orchid, suddenly looking worried.

“What’s wrong? You can take your apple with you.”

“I thought… There was another game I wanted to try, I thought we still had time. There was a stuffed animal…”

“You should have said something earlier,” said Sturm, while Drang double checked the time.

“Well, you can still give it a try,” he said. “Just don’t take too long. Sturm, why don’t you take her? The boss and I can clean up here.”

Apollo opened her mouth to speak, but Orchid cut her off. “Yes, please. I promise I’ll be quick.”

“Alright,” Sturm grumbled, standing and finishing the last of her drink. “Let’s get going. And stay close, there are too many people at these things.”

They headed out into the crowds. Sturm was shorter even than Orchid, and it was amusing to see the doll trailing after her like a puppy. Their outfits were quite a contrast, too— Orchid’s cute morning glory print bright beside Sturm’s refined dark red. Drang had picked a powder-blue one for himself, and Apollo had selected a muted dragonfly pattern.

“They’ll be alright,” said Drang as he began to gather their plates. “Don’t worry.”

“Why did you send Sturm?”

“Well, there’s something about stuffed animals at a festival,” he chuckled. “It’s better if you camp out here with me for a bit. But still, those two sure are going all out for you.”

“I suppose,” she muttered, helping him clear the table. “Thank you for helping Orchid with the cake.”

“No need to thank me,” he said. “It was mostly her, after all. She was pretty worried about you after you got that letter.”

“So she _does_ know about that,” sighed Apollo.

“She didn’t read it, so don’t be mad. But she found it after you stormed off, and she brought it over to us. We didn’t read it, either, but we know who sent it- not that we couldn’t have guessed, honestly. But she worries, and she asked if Sturm and I would help plan the cake for you.”

She grit her teeth. “I don’t need you to worry about me.”

“Why?” he blinked. “I can understand you feeling that way about Orchid, but I think you can let Sturm and I fuss over you a bit on occasion. We’re older than you, after all. Isn’t it normal to worry over those younger than you? You don’t have to be shy.”

“I think I understand why Sturm stabs you so often,” she grumbled, feeling decidedly embarrassed.

That made him laugh. “Sorry, but I can only be one person’s pin cushion. You do prefer the Sturm approach to things, don’t you? Did you two have fun sparring?”

“I suppose,” she admitted.

“That’s good,” he said cheerfully. “It’s good for her, too, to have someone to pal around with. Sure would make me happy if you two could be friends.”

“Why do you care?”

“Isn’t it nicer when everyone gets along? Besides, Sturm is the type of person who cares a lot for bonds, so I want her to have plenty.”

“You two are odd, for mercenaries.”

“Oh, come on,” he laughed. “Haven’t you known us long enough? Do you always want to be the boss? You could try just being Apollo, sometimes.”

She did not reply. He was an odd man, and always had been. A bit too much of a free spirit, perhaps. Apollo had long since understood that his frivolous demeanor was mostly a front, although she still had no sense of what could be beneath it. She did not care that much; as long as he was with Sturm, he’d get the job done. The two were nearly symbiotic- she’d seen for herself what happened if they were separated.

“Not convinced?” he asked, with a smile that was much softer than before. “But, you know, I don’t think it’s fair if I don’t give it a try, too. How about a story, boss?”

“A story?” she frowned.

“Uh-huh.” They returned to the table and sat down. “Sometimes stories have lessons, you know?”

“You’re not going to listen if I say no, are you?”

“Not in the slightest,” he grinned.

“Fine,” she sighed. “Let’s hear it.”

“Alrighty,” he said. “Here we go: Once upon a time, there was a young boy. Nothing special, really. He lived with his parents and his grandmother in a big house. The family was wealthy, so they could have had easy lives. But the boy was very lonely. He loved his granny, and she loved him, but she passed when he was still small. It wasn’t the same, with his parents. Perhaps there was a reason for it, perhaps not, but they never seemed to work the way a family should.

“The boy tried very hard. He thought if he could just be better, or smarter, or stronger, then maybe his parents would care for him. That maybe it was his fault his mother spent all her time yelling and his father would never speak to him.”

Apollo picked at the table’s surface. She understood the feeling.

“That’s a very child-like idea, isn’t it?” he said, as if he could read her mind. “But the boy was too young to know better. Instead, he began to think something else. He began to think that was the nature of bonds. He could see them only as something that brought pain, and so he became bitter and cynical. Bit of a bastard, really. He ran away from home and became a vagabond. He could do whatever he wanted then- be as cruel as he wanted. But even this did not bring him the happiness he wanted. Cutting ties with others didn’t set him free— it just kept him lonely.”

“I know that,” she muttered. “I understand now that I wouldn’t be here if I’d been alone.”

“Do you?” he asked. “You’ve certainly come a long way from the girl who first hired us, but in some ways, you’re still very much the same. You aren’t alone _now_ , you know?”

“I know that,” she repeated. “But… It’s not easy to break a habit. And I can’t justify worrying others.”

“Why not?”

She swallowed. Talking to him like this was perhaps even stranger than talking to Sturm. “I’ve done so much. I don’t regret it. But still… Sometimes, I still think I don’t deserve what I have.”

“But that’s the beauty of it, isn’t it?” he said. “None of us ever gets what we deserve. The world isn’t keeping track, Apollo. For better or for worse.”

Slowly she nodded.

“You’re all grown up, now. This is your life, and you’re the boss. You can decide to take what’s offered. And, you know, Sturm and I have been running after you for so long. Like you said, it’s not easy to break a habit.”

He was offering the same thing Sturm had, and again Apollo felt a chip coming off her shoulder.

“I can’t give you an answer about your father,” he continued. “That’s all you. You can reach out, or you can tell him to go kick rocks. But whatever you decide, we’re going to be right behind you, just like always. Count on it.”

Apollo took a breath. “Alright,” she said after a moment. “I’ll give it a try.”

“Good answer,” he smiled. “Now, I won’t ask you for details, but was there anything urgent in your letter? If there’s something you need us to take care of-”

“No, nothing urgent. He reaches out, sometimes. And he decided to let me know a relative of mine has joined his crew. Someone from his side of the family— a girl younger than me. He’s been taking care of her, apparently.”

Drang blinked. “Why would he tell you that? Doesn’t seem like a way to get into your good graces.”

“Don’t ask me. Maybe he just thought I’d want to know. But it just makes me feel…”

“Like he picked her over you?”

She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. It was strange, to have someone like him see through her. But then again, she supposed, he always had been able to figure Sturm out.

“Guess there’s that Rackam fellow, too…” he observed. “Wonder if the captain and Lyria count…”

“You’re not helping.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he said quickly. “How’s this? I can keep an eye on this girl for you. Find out what the deal is. Don’t know if anything will turn up, but knowing more about the situation might help.”

She hesitated. “There’s no need to go that far.”

“Up to you,” he shrugged. “I already keep pretty close tabs on that ship, so it’s no skin off my back.”

“You do seem to have taken an interest in them.”

“Things are always lively when they’re involved. I like lively,” he shrugged. Then, after a moment: “You’re not the only one with relatives on that ship.”

Apollo blinked, surprised. “You have-”

“It’s complicated,” he said, his face serious for once. “It’s not the same situation as you and your father, but… I haven’t found my answer, either. I know she’s safe, and for now, that’s enough. The point is, family is hard. I get it. And there’s no one who can tell you what the right answer is. But like I’ve said, you have us to back you up, no matter what you want to do.”

She was silent for a moment, thinking. “You’re all laying it on pretty thick today,” she said.

“Isn’t it nice to be spoiled, on occasion?” he replied. “Besides, I can be a lot more annoying, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” she said, but she was smiling.

He smiled back. “That’s better. A happy Apollo, to complete the set. A lovely end to the day. Although, speaking of ending the day, it’s just about time.”

“The fireworks.” Apollo stood up. “Sorry, I was-”

“No, no, don’t you worry. I’ve got this. Sturm and Orchid should be back soon- You wait here.”

“Wait, Drang. One last thing.”

He turned back to her with that sparkle in his eye that could charm even Sturm. “What’s up?”

“The boy in your story.”

“What about him?”

She hesitated. “Did he end up alright?”

He laughed. “Oh, don’t worry. It’s a classic ending, really— he met a girl,” he said, remembering the thrill of steel brushing against his neck, “and she set him free.”

She watched him disappear into the trees. A strange man, she thought again. But the warmth he offered was real, she decided. Whatever else he lied about, the warmth was real.

“Apollo!”

She turned around to find Orchid and Sturm hurrying towards her.

“Sorry,” Orchid said. “It took longer than I thought.”

“Where’s Drang?” asked Sturm.

“He just ran off,” Apollo replied. “What have you got there, Orchid? Is that what you wanted to get?”

“It’s a cat!” she said, holding up the stuffed toy. “Just like mine!”

It did look a lot like the plush cat Orchid was so fond of. “Very cute.”

“It’s for you!”

Apollo’s heart skipped a beat. “For me?”

“You don’t like it?” Orchid asked worriedly.

_You don’t need to do this for me_ , she wanted to say. But instead: “I love it, Orchid,” she said, taking the plush and holding it tightly to her chest. “Thank you.”

Orchid beamed, a smile brighter than any sun.

“I’m back!” Drang appeared out of nowhere. “Come on, let’s go!”

“Go where?” Sturm asked. “Where were you? You’ve got leaves in your hair.”

“Oops,” he said, shaking himself off. “Come on, it’s about to start!”

“Where are we going?” Sturm repeated as they followed him off the path and through the brush. Apollo kept Orchid close to her, avoiding branches and stones. “Drang, I swear, if you’re just dragging us around-”

“I’m not, I promise! Trust me a little!”

Suddenly the trees cleared and they found themselves on a rocky outcropping overlooking the sea. Lights from the coastline sparkled along the horizon, reflecting with the stars in the dark water.

They had only a second to admire the view. Drang turned to face them, throwing his arms up excitedly. “Ta-dah!” he yelled, and as if on cue the first of the fireworks burst behind him, illuminating their faces.

The world was all light and sound. Colors exploded through the dark with a sound like cannon fire, loud enough that Apollo could feel it resonate in her chest. Reds and blues and gold rained down from above and reflected up from below, accompanied by cheers and laughter. Apollo felt herself tighten her grip on the plush.

“We’re so close!” Orchid cried happily. “Look, Apollo! It’s beautiful!”

“It really is,” she said, taking a deep breath.

“You may begin praising me,” laughed Drang.

“I will knock you right off this ledge,” Sturm threatened. But even she was smiling, and after a moment she shrugged. “I suppose you did do a good job, for once.”

“Yes!” he cheered. “Wait, what do you mean, for once?”

Apollo kept her eyes on the kaleidoscope of colors before her. She must have done something similar, a long time ago. She could remember the lights, and the presence of her mother beside her. She remembered the wonder, so similar to the one she felt now.

She hadn’t expected it. She had steeled herself for so long, relished in the cynicism that had allowed her to survive. But each burst of light made her feel young and raw again, open and vulnerable but not afraid.

It was like coming up to the surface after a long swim. The first breath, the aching lungs and the burn of salt. And then the air, sweet and familiar and safe.

Even if she did not look at them, she could feel her companions close by. Sturm, strong and constant, who knew the cost of caring. Drang, bright and warm, who understood how to start again. And Orchid, her precious Orchid, who she had saved and who, again and again, saved her.

It would be a long time before she settled on an answer. She couldn’t lock away her past nor the people in it. But she knew, more than ever, that she was not alone.

The fireworks went on, blooming like flowers across the sky. And for the first time in a very long time, Apollo let herself breathe.

* * *

They walked back in a comfortable silence, enjoying the cool night air. Orchid rubbed her eyes, her steps slowing.

“Are you alright?” Apollo asked.

“Uh-huh,” she replied, yawning. “Just tired.”

“It has been a long day, hasn’t it?” Apollo leaned down and offered the doll her back. “Hop on, then.”

“Is it alright?”

“Yes, don’t worry. Just hold on to the cat for me, alright?”

“Mm.” Orchid nestled her head onto Apollo’s shoulder.

“Aw, look at that,” said Drang. “Hey, Sturm, are you tired? Want me to carry you like that?”

“Absolutely not,” she huffed. But the night had had its effect on her too. She took another couple of steps before taking a deep breath and holding out her hand. “Here.”

Drang’s entire face lit up. “Really? Really really?”

“Hurry up or I’ll take it back.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said, taking her hand. If his smile got any bigger, Apollo thought, it was going to fall right off his face. “This is the best day of my life! The best day in history!”

“You’re so simple,” Sturm muttered, her face as red as her hair.

“Still, it was a great day, right? You had fun too, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Sturm admitted. “I suppose it was a good day.”

“How about you, Orchid? Apollo? Good day?”

“She’s asleep,” said Apollo.

“Am not,” Orchid mumbled sleepily. “Good day. Come back… next year…”

Apollo smiled. “Yes,” she said. “We’ll come back next year.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoyed! I love these four characters dearly and I'd love to see more interactions between them, so I wrote my own ideal granblue summer event! Maybe one day they'll be better at expressing their feelings in canon as well...


End file.
